Liebe aus einem Missverständnis
by ChibiVisu
Summary: Die GazettE-member im Highschoolstress und Liebeswahn - von Trauer und heißen Nächten (bisher) zu zweit. The GazettE aber auch andere Bands, bzw andere J-Rocker Warnung:SM-Praktiken,Vergewaltigung, Vampirismus, Psyschosen verschiedener Art, Gewalt, Charaktertod


Ruki war der Neue an der Schule und wurde gern mal gemobbt, bis Kyo ihn unter seine Fittiche genommen hatte. Kyo war ein großer SM Freak und jeder hatte deshalb vor Kyo Angst. Und darum wurde Ruki ab dann auch in Ruhe gelassen, aber Kyo machte so etwas nicht ohne Gegenleistung. Die war, dass Ruki für seine Spielchen sein Uke wurde. Ruki hatte auch zugestimmt, weil er keine Lust hatte weiter gemobbt zu werden. Nach einem Jahr machte Kyo mit Ruki nach einer üblen SM-Nacht Schluss.

Das hier ist meine erste FF ist auch noch nicht ganz überarbeitet, aber das kommt noch versprochen. Also habt bitte Erbarmen mit mir die, bitte. *ganz lieb guck*

* * *

**Liebe aus einem Missverständnis**

See, Teehäuschen, neue Freundschaften, Gewalt

Ein kleiner Häufchen Elend saß zusammen gekauert an einem See in Yoyogi-Park und betrachtete das Wasser mit Tränen in den Augen. Er lauschte dem Wind der durch die Blätter pfiff, dem Gelächter und den Stimmen der Leute um ihn rum. Eine Windböe wehte ihm durchs Haar und ließ sein Gesicht kalt werden an dem Tränen herunter geronnen waren.

„Matsumoto Takanori richtig?" hörte er eine Stimme hinter sich.

Er fühlte sich ertappt, drehte sich langsam um und sah hoch, doch wer da stand verschlug ihm die Sprache. Der allseits beliebte Schulsprecher Suzuki Akira.

„Ja der bin ich…" antwortet Takanori zögert.

„Ist alles okay bei dir?" fragte sein Gegenüber und beugte sich zu ihm herunter um ihm eine Träne von der Wange zu streichen.

Takanori schreckte zurück und fiel fast ins Wasser hinter ihm, hätte Akira nicht schnell reagiert und ihn am Arm gepackt und hoch gezogen, wäre Takanori tatsächlich ins Wasser geplumpst.

„Hey Vorsicht oder willst du baden gehen?" meinte Akira leicht lachend.

Takanori schüttelte den Kopf schnell „Nein ich will nicht baden gehen, ist zu kalt, haben ja spät Herbst " erwiderte Takanori leicht lächelnd.

Akira stimmt ihm nicken zu und lässt ihn los, „Komm mit ich lade dich auf ein Tee ein, weil du recht kalt geworden bist"

„Ähm…nein danke…ich will dir Suzuki-sempai keine Umstände machen"

„Ach machst du nicht Takanori, komm mit" sagte Akira und drehte sich um und machte eine Hand Bewegung das Takanori ihm folgen soll.

Takanori folgte Akira misstrauisch zu einem Teehäuschen, wo direkt auch eine junge Kellnerin an kam, uns eine Teekarte überreichte und wieder verschwand. Akira schaute sich die Karte noch nicht einmal an und fragte mich:

„Was möchtest du für ein Tee?"

Takanori schaute sich schnell die Karte an und antwortete

„Zitronen-Ingwer-Tee"

„Okay Moment, ich gehe den Tee holen, bekomme hier Rabatt"

Akira stand auf und verschwand an die Tresen.

Währenddessen schaute sich Takanori um; es war recht voll-aber leise, die Wände waren mit Bambus verkleidet, kleine Bambuspflanzen standen in wahrscheinlich handbemalten Töpfen in jeder Ecke im Raum, es war warm- angenehm zum Sitzen, richtige Stühle gab es nicht nur grün-lila Sitzecken und Würfel die leicht flauschig waren. Takanori sah zu den Eichenholztresen rüber, an denen Akira stand und sich mit einem Jungen in seinem Alter unterhielt. Der Junge kam Takanori irgendwie bekannt vor.

Bis dieser lachen musste und an seinen Grübchen erkannte Takanori direkt, dass es der zweite Schulsprecher und Unisprecher Uke Yutaka war.

Als Takanori bemerkte, dass Akira in seine Richtung guckte, schaute er schnell weg. Doch kaum eine Minute später saß Akira wieder auf seinem schwarzen Würfel und Yutaka setzte sich auf den lila Würfel daneben.

„Du bist also Takanori" stellte Kai lächelte fest.

Takanori nickte schnell.

„Okay, freut mich dich kenne zu lernen. Ich bin Uke Yutaka, kannst mich aber ruhig Yutaka nennen; und hier ist übrigens dein Zitronen-Ingwer-Tee und dein Apfel Tee Aki-chan" sagte Yutaka.

Akira nickte nur und nahm Yutaka den Tee aus der Hand.

„Danke, Yutaka. Ähm…darf ich dich was fragen?" fragte Takanori schüchtern.

„Na klar frag ruhig" meinte Yutaka lächelnd.

„Arbeitest du hier?"

Yutaka lächelte und nickte „Ja in der Tat, stocke so mein Studiengeld was auf"

„Ah okay" antwortete Takanori lächelnd

„Warum heißt das hier eigentlich Panda Grotte" fragte er neugierig nach kurzer Zeit.

„Weil der ehemalige Besitzer ein Kiffer war und hier angeblich ganz viele tote Pandas gesehen hat und es deshalb Panda Grotte genannt hat" mischt Akira sich grinsend ein.

„Nein Aki das stimmt NICHT! Der Besitzer wurde während einer Wanderung von einem Panda getötet. Seine Familie hat es deshalb Panda Grotte genannt, " meinte Yutaka etwas sauer und funkelte Akira böse an.

„Du bist süß Uke-chan" meinte Akira grinsend.

„Nenn mich nicht so, du weißt genau dass ich meinen Nachnamen hasse!" stöhnt Yutaka beleidigt.

Takanori saß nur leicht grinsend auf seinen Würfel und verkneift sich das Lachen „Okay, die Story von Suzuki gefällt mir ehrlich gesagt besser" meint Takanori leicht lachend.

„Danke fall mir auch noch in den Rücken" sagt Yutaka lachend

„YUTAKA, Tisch 12 wartet auf seine Bestellung" brüllt eine junge Frau hinter der Theke.

„Tut mir Leid muss weiter arbeiten, hat mich aber gefreut dich kenne zu lernen Takanori" sagt Yutaka schnell und eilte davon.

Akira und Takanori unterhielte sich noch eine ganze Weile, sie bemerkten nicht einmal das es schon Abend wurde wo das Teehäuschen schloss.

Yutaka kam lächelnd zu den zwei und meinte

„Ich muss euch jetzt raus schmeißen oder ihr geht freiwillig"

„Was wir haben schon 22 Uhr?" fragte Akira Ungläubig.

Yutaka nickt, „Ja haben wir Aki, Takanori sollen wir dich mit nehmen?"

„Wenn das geht, gerne"

„Okay du kommst mit uns, und bleibst Übernacht weil es wäre unverantwortlich dich jetzt noch alleine nachhause zu schicken" sagt Yutaka grinsend in Akiras Richtung.

„Vergiss es, ich wollte noch zu Terachi Shinya und Hara Toshimasa" meint Akira

„Ach so, dann schläfst du bei mir Takanori, und lernst Shiroyama Yuu kennen mein und Akiras Mitbewohner" sagt Yutaka zu Takanori.

„Wenn das für Shiroyama in Ordnung ist?" fragt Takanori unsicher

„Klar er freut sich immer neue Leute kennen zu lernen" sagt Yutaka lächelnd.

Sie gingen dann auch gemeinsam aus der Panda Grotte und Akira verabschiedet sich von Yutaka und Takanori, Yutaka schaut ihn noch nach bis er um die nächste Hausecke verschwand.

Dan meldete sich Takanori zu Wort „Können wir los gehen mir ist kalt…"

„Ähm klar kleiner, ach ja wenn du willst kannst du mich auch Kai nennen, ist mein Künstler Name"

„Danke…Künstle Name?" fragt Takanori neugierig.

„Ja Akira Yuu, Takashima Kouyou und meine Wenigkeit haben eine Band gegründet und jeder hat ein Künstlernamen, und Takashima Kouyou wirst du sicherlich auch noch kennen lernen" plappert Kai vor sich hin.

Takanori hört gespannt zu.

10 Minuten später, standen sie vor einem der Wohnheime, Kai kramte in seiner Hosentasche und fand schließlich ein knall orangen Schlüssel, Kai schloss auf und Takanori wehte der Duft von Orangen entgegen und direkt jemand brüllte durchs Haus,

„Kai bist du das?" der jemand kam die Treppe runter gesprungen und Kai um Hals geflogen. Takanori war zwei Schritte auf Seite gegangen und beäugte die zwei.

Kai klopfte dem jemand auf die Schulter, „Lass mich los Aoi, wir haben Besuch"

Aoi ließ Kai los und beäugte Takanori von oben bis unten und fragte

„Du bist wer?" fragt der schwarz haarige Junge mit dem Piercing in der Unterlippe.

„Matsumoto Takanori" antwortet Takanori.

„Ah okay, und warum bist du bei meinem Kai?" fragt Aoi neugierig.

„Reita ist mit ihm ins Teehäuschen gekommen. Waren bis eben da, und es wäre unverantwortlich ihn jetzt alleine nachhause ins Wohn heim zu schicken" meint Kai nur während er sich die Schuhe auszog, Takanori tat ihm es gleich.

„Aoi, Takanori Hunger?" fragte Kai

Die Angesprochenen nickten

„Wo ist Reita?" fragt Aoi

„Reita ist zu Shinya und Toshiya, er bleibt sicherlich Übernacht" meint Kai der in der Küche verschwunden war.

„Ach so, wollte nur wissen ob er noch nachkommt" meinte Aoi leicht abwesend, der gerade an einer Serviette rum zupfte.

Takanori setzte sich an den Tisch und faltete einen Origami Vogel, Aoi schaute Takanori an und fragte,

„Du bist doch der kleine der mit Kyo zusammen ist oder?"

„War…er hat heute Schluss gemacht…" sagte Takanori stockend.

„Oh erzähl mal warum er Schluss gemacht hat, würde mich schon interessieren warum er sein Spielzeug frei lässt" Aoi guckt ihn fragend an.

„Ich weiß es ehrlich gesagt nicht warum…gestern Abend war noch alles okay und er hatte recht gute Laune…naja bist…er…mich ans Bett gefesselt hat…da wurde er langsam aggressiv…" erzählte Takanori stockend und leicht unsicher.

„Das heißt?" meinte Kai der mit einer Schüssel Reis zu den zwei kam.

„Ach nicht wichtig…" versuchte Takanori aus zu weichen.

„Hat er dich verletzt?" fragte Aoi.

„Das gehört zu SM dazu…"meint Takanori und schwieg verdächtig.

„Kleiner ich bin Medizin Student hier an der Uni, wenn du was hast dann sag es, ich kann dir helfen" sagte Kai

„Ja hab zwar was aber das ist nicht so schlimm" sagte Takanori schnell

„Komm mal mit das will ich mir mal angucken" meinte Kai.

Lotste Takanori in deinen kleinen Raum der sich als Hobby Arzt Zimmer rausstellte.

„Wo hast du denn die Wunde?" fragte Kai

Takanori zog sein T-Shirt ein kleiner stück hoch und zu sehen war ein extrem entzündeten Kratzer der nicht von Fingernägeln stammen konnte, dabei viel Kai was an einem Arm von Takanori auf weil er den komisch hielt. Kai holte erst mal eine Salbe die er vorsichtig auf denn ''Kratzer'' verrieb, Takanori verzog schmerz erfüllt sein Gesicht.

„Was hast du da am Arm?" fragte Kai als er sich die restliche Salbe von den Fingern wischte.

„Ähm…nichts" log Takanori

Kai schlappte sich Takanori s besagten Arm und schob denn Ärmel vorsichtig hoch, zum Vorschein Kramen mehrere kleine Naben und ein paar die frisch schienen.

„Ritzt du dich Takanori?" fragt Kai besorgt.

Takanori schüttelt den Kopf und sagte mit gedämpfter stimme

„Das war Kyo…gestern….als ich bewusstlos war"

„Bewusstlos?" fragte Kai nach.

Takanori schwieg.

Kai ging zu einer Schublade und kramte eine dünne Mullbinde raus und eine andere Salbe, die er auf die Schnitte verteilte eine Kompresse drauf legte und die Mullbinde vorsichtig drum wickelte.

„Noch was, was versorgt werden musst?" fragte Kai

Takanori schüttelte den Kopf.

„Okay komm wir gehen essen, sonst läuft Aoi gleich Amok weil er Hunger hat" sagt Kai leicht lachend wehrend sie in den es Bereich gehen.

Aoi saß mit dem Kopf auf den Armen auf den Tisch an liegen dort und schien zu schlafen. Kai ging zu ihm und flüsterte ihm was ins Ohr, aber war konnte Takanori nicht verstehen, Aoi wurde aber wach und verabschiedete sich und ging die Treppe.

„Aoi geht's nicht gut er hat die letzten Nächte kaum oder eher nicht geschlafen, weil er gelernt hat für eine Klausur die er heut geschrieben hat" erklärt Kai, und verschwand kurz in der Küche. Kam mit einem Gemüse Fleisch mix wieder und ein Kännchen Sauce. Und stellte es zu dem Reis auf dem Tisch. Zu Takanori s Verwundern war der Reis noch immer warm.

„Nimm dir ruhig was" meinte Kai lächelnd.

Takanori nahm sich was und Kai tat es ihm gleich.

In der Zwischenzeit war Akira bei Toshiya und Shinya angekommen, die zwei waren so wie Aoi Kai Uruha gute Freunde von Akira und die auch sein dunkles und gut behütetes Geheimnis kannten, nämlich das er Bisexuell war. Akira erzählte den zwei eigentlich alles weil es keine Laber Taschen waren.

„Du Reita? Weißt du was?" fragte Toshiya Reita

„Mmmmh was denn, das man nass wird wenn's regnet?" fragte Reita leicht grinsend.

„Hey das wusste ich noch nicht, danke hab heute doch noch was gelernt" antwortete Toshiya mit sehr viel Ironie in der Stimme „Ne meinte was anderen, Kyo hat Schluss gemacht mit Matsumoto"

„Matsumoto? Matsumoto Takanori?" fragt Reita

„Jap, genau der, war er schon bei dir um ein Antrag zu stellen in ein anderes Zimmer zu kommen?" fragte Shinya der gerade in Toshiya Arm krabbelte und den Kopf auf die Brust legte.

„Nein war er nicht, aber ich hab ihn heute kennen gelernt, er saß aufgelöst am See in Yoyogi-Park, habe mit ihm in der Panda Grotte ein Tee getrunken und Kai hat ihn jetzt mitgenommen" meinte er zu den zwei zusammen gekuschelten Etwasse auf der Couch neben ihm.

„Okay der liebe und fürsorgliche Schulsprecher lässt natürlich kein leicht misshandelten Schüle zurück zu seinem Peiniger" sagt Toshiya in den Nacken von Shinya,

Reita schaut Toshiya schräg an und fragt nach „Leicht misshandelt? Von Kyo?"

Shinya nickte, keuchte kurz auf und zischte „Toshiya hör auf damit"

„Okay ich weiß Einbissen was über SM aber, was darf ich unter leicht Misshandelt verstehen?" fragte Reita leicht geschockt.

„Naja, Kyo hat Takanori glaube unabsichtlich in die Bewusstlosigkeit getrieben, dann hat er neben Takanori s Pulsschlagader mehrere kleine schnitte gemacht und hat ihm das Blut was rausquoll abgeleckt…später hat er ihn abgemacht und in Arm genommen und ist eingeschlafen…" erklärt Toshiya Reita.

Reita schaut ihn an und will nicht glauben was er gerade gehört hat.

„Das hast du dir gerade ausgedacht oder?"

„Nein Reita hat er nicht ich hab Kyo schon einmal dabei beobachtet weil Takanori geschrien hat und dich dadurch wach geworden bin" sagte Shinya und wurde leicht blasser im Gesicht, weil er sich an die Nacht zurück erinnerte.

„Hat Kyo ein Vogel?" fragt Reita entsetzt.

„Wir wünschten uns er wäre manchmal so" Toshiya nickt zu stimmend hinter Shinya.

Einige Zeit später fragte Shinya „Reita kann es sein das du Takanori magst?"

„Wie definierst du mögen Shinya?" fragt Reita kurz vor dem Einschlafen.

„Ja ob du dir was mit ihm vorstellen könntest, du hattest ja seit Monaten keinen mehr und ein richtigen Freund hattest du auch seit zwei Jahren nicht mehr" sagt Shinya

„Ach so, so meinst du das, ja vielleicht so lange er mich nicht das als SM Uke nimmt" lacht Reita leicht.

„Hehe ne, Takanori ist Masochist, also du wirst schon Seme sein und er ist eigentlich die schmerzen gewöhnt, er mag sie in ein gewissen Masse auch, nur Kyo will manchmal mehr als das übliche, und dann passiert so was wie Toshiya eben geschildert hat"

„Hm…okay, trotzdem hat Kyo ein Vogel, das mit dem ``ritzen`` ist nicht okay" meinte Reita und schläft langsam ein.

Was Shinya und Reita nicht mit bekommen hatten, war das Toshiya halb wach war und was falsch verstanden hatte, weil er nicht alles mit bekommen hatte.

Am nächsten Tag nach der Schule trafen sich Toshiya und Kyo zum Training. Sie unterhielten sich wie jedes Mal dabei.

„Sag mal Toshiya war Akira wieder bei euch?" fragte Kyo

Toshiya sah ihn verwundert an „Ähm ja war er hat auch bei uns geschlafen, warum?"

„Ach nur so, weißt du wo Takanori untergekommen ist, er war nicht da!" fragt Kyo wieder.

Toshiya zögerte „Ähm ja ich weiß wo Takanori untergekommen ist…bei Aoi Kai und Reita in der Wohnung…"

„Was bei denen? Wie kommt s?" fragt Kyo erneut.

„Naja Takanori saß sehr aufgelöst in Yoyogi-Park am See, Reita hat sich dann mit ihm unterhalten, und sie sind dann zu Kai und er hat Takanori mit genommen, Reita war ja dann bei uns…" erzählte Toshiya

„Du verschweigst mir was Toshiya, spuck aus oder ich bring dich dazu es mir es zu sagen" drohte Kyo ihm grinsend.

„Ich hab gehört wie Reita gesagt hat das er mit Takanori was anfangen will und auch sein SM Uke werden würde…das hast du aber nicht von mir oder Shinya, ja?"

Kyo nickte und meinte, „Ich glaube wir haben für heute genug trainiert, komm mit"

Toshiya nickte und ging in seine Wohnung im Wohnheim. Kyo tat ihm es gleicht aber überlegte sich wie er Takanori noch einmal richtig zeigen könnte wem er gehörte und auch wenn sie getränt sind keinen an sich rann lassen könnte/dürfte.

In seiner Wohnung angekommen bat er Die drum auf einen Zettel zu schreiben, das Takanori seine Sachen abholen kann und er keine Angst haben müsste Kyo sei bis Nachts weg und Die ebenfalls und das der Schlüssel unter der Tür Matte liegt.

Gesagt getan, Die schrieb den Zettel und ging Kaoru stalken. Kyo schob den Zettel unter der Tür durch und ging wieder in seine Wohnung und versteckte sich.

Kai fand den Zettel und gab ihn Takanori, der sich direkt auf den weg machte, er wollte das alles nur so schnell wie möglich hinter sich haben und nie wieder in die Wohnung von Kyo.

Keine zehn Minuten später war er an der Wohnung und schloss sie auf, ein Geruch von Leder kam ihn entgegen, er wollte nur schnell rein und seine Sachen schnappen und dann wieder gehen.

Er ging schnell die Treppe hoch und verschwand im Bad holte da seine Sachen und ging dann in das verhasste Zimmer wo er schon so viele schmerzen erleiden musste die teils positiv aber auch negativ waren. Die Vorhänge waren zu gezogen wie immer, er wollte zum Licht Schalter gehen um das Licht an zu machen.

Doch Kyo war schneller der sich in der dunklen Ecke neben dem Kleiderschrank versteckt hatte. Er packte Takanori und schleuderte ihn aufs Bett setzte sich auf seine Hüfte und zog schnell die Handschellen untern Kopfkissen hervor die dort schon immer lagen. Befestigte Takanori s Hände an den Bettpfosten. Takanori realisierte jetzt erst was genau gerade vor ging, er schrie Kyo an

„Mach mich sofort los oder du erlebst ein Donnerwetter"

Kyo lache verachtend und griff neben das Bett und holte ein langes Tuch hervor und bunt es Takanori um die Augen, beugte sich zu seinem Ohr herunter und flüsterte

„Von wem den, von Akilein? Sicher nicht, diese kleine Schwuchtel hat auch Angst das ich ihn mal schön der SM Szene näher bring"

Nach dem er das Takanori ins Ohr geflüstert hatte, leckte er ganz leicht über sein Ohr und ließ seine Ohrringe klimpern. Er griff erneut nebens Bett und holte noch ein Tuch hoch mache ein Knoten rein und verschloss so Takanori den Mund. Denn er hatte angefangen rum zu schimpfen und ihn zu beleidigen.

Kyo stand auf und holte eine Schere vom Schreibtisch und schnitt Takanori das T-Shirt der Länge nach durch. Takanori zitterte leicht weil er genau wusste was jetzt kommen würde, er schnitt das T-Shirt so auf das auch die Arme frei wurden, er sah die Mullbinde und machte sie Takanori von Arm, Takanori hatte Angst das Kyo die Schnitte aufkratzte, aber er tat es nicht.

Kyo schmiss die T-Shirt Reste vom Bett und rutschte von ihm und zog ihm die Hose und Boxer Short aus. Takanori zitterte wieder und wand sich, Kyo setzte sich wieder auf seine Hüfte und strich ihm ganz sanft über die Brust und Oberkörper, Takanori erzitterte wieder und versuchte Kyo von sich zu schubsen. Kyo wanderte langsam zu seiner (Takanori s) rechten Brustwarze und kniff zu, Takanori zuckte. Kyo leckte mit seiner Zunge über den Vorhof der linken, stupste er ab und an man an und biss schließlich in sie. Die rechte reizte er leicht mit den Fingern.

Takanori versuchte Kyo weiter hin ihn runter zu schmeißen, bis er Kyo zu viel wurde und er kurzer Hand noch zwei Handschellen aus dem Nachttisch holte und Takanori s Füße an die Stangen die längs am Bett vorbei liefen fest zu machen, in Takanori stieg die Panik auf.

Er dachte an Akira, ihm liefen die Tränen die Wangen herunter.

Kyo bemerkte es, und beschloss sich hoch zu küssen zu Takanori s weichen Hals und biss leicht in die Halsbeuge. So schaffte er Takanori richtig zum Schreien zu bringen.

Und strich mit einer Hand leicht von Takanori s Brust abwärts zum seinem Bauch, dann zu seinem Genital, nahm es in die Hand und strich mit dem Daumen über die Spitze die am pulsierten war. Takanori keuchte auf und versucht sich zu wehren und klemmte Kyo s Kopf zwischen Schulter und Kopf ein, doch Kyo biss dann so stark zu. Takanori machte sich vorschreck ganz locker und Kyo nahm den Kopf hoch.

Kyo schloss die Hand um Takanori s Geschlecht. Takanori kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte sich auf was anderes zu konzentrieren, doch dadurch dass er nichts sah spürte er alles so intensiv das er es kaum aus halten konnte, er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als Kyo kicherte.

Kyo betrachtete denn Lust Tropfen, der sich gebildete hatte, als er angefangen hatte ihn zu massieren. Kyo wischte ihn weg.

Kyo hatte hin während dessen ganz los gelassen und hatte sich seine Hose und Boxer Short aus gezogen.

Er nahm ein Kissen und schob es Takanori untern Po. Schob seine Beine unter Takanori s, platzierte sich an Takanori s Eingang und stoß zu, Takanori quitschte wieder auf.

Kyo was sonst so nett war und ihn vorher Einbissen gedehnt hat und normalerweise Gleitgel benutzte damit er ihm nicht zu sehr wehtat.

Doch jetzt, jetzt wollte er ihn Quälen. Kyo zog sich ein Stück wieder zurück und stoß wieder mit Kraft zu.

Takanori dachte für sich, komm mach mit vielleicht hört er dann was schneller auf.

Takanori klammerte sich an die ketten der Handschellen und machte seine Hüfte locker, das merkte Kyo sofort und strich ihn grinsend über sie Seiten und mit der anderen Hand zog er leicht einige Naben nach die sich auf Takanori s Oberkörper über das Jahr Gesammelt hatten. Langsam wurde Kyo schneller mit seine tuhen und fing wieder an Takanori s Glied zu Massieren, lehnte sich was nach vorne um ihn ein paar keine küsse auf den Oberkörper zu verteilen. Takanori merkte nach einer Weile das er nicht mehr lange brauchen würde und bewegte seine Hüfte im gleichen Takt wie Kyo doch ihm wurde Schwindelig und dann wurde alles Schwarz er entspannte sein Körper, ließ die Kettel los, Kyo schien es zu märken. Kyo, stieß noch einmal zu und kam mit ein leisen knurren.

Kyo kletterte vom Bett zog sich wieder komplett an und deckte Takanori bis zur Hüfe zu, setzte sich dann neben ihn, nahm ihn die Augenbinde und den Mund Knebel ab, da bestätigte sich sein Gedanke, er gab Takanori ein leichten Kuss auf die Lippen.

Er holte die Mullbinde und band sie erneut um das Handgelenk.

Zog Takanori die Boxer Short und die Hose wieder an und holte ein T-Shirt aus dem Schranke den Takanori gehörte zog es ihm das auch an nach dem er ihn los gemacht hatte. Zog ihn dann noch eine T-Shirt Jacke an die ihm (Kyo) selbst gehörte.

Dann holte er den Koffer der Takanori gehörte, packte alles was Takanori gehörte dort rein und verschloss ihn. Schrieb ein kleinen Brief denn er in eine der Jacken Taschen steckte.

Anschließend nahm er Takanori huckepack, nahm die Tasche und machte sich auf den Weg über das Schulgelände zu der Wohnung von Akira Yuu und Yutaka.

Es war schon tiefe Nacht er schätzte so kurz vor Mitternacht.

Als er an kam legte er die Tasche ab, setzte Takanori vorsichtig auf die Tasche und achtete drauf das er nicht umkippte, klingelte und verschwand hinter der nächsten Ecke.

Die Tür ging auf und hörte nur Akira brüllen „Kai Aoi helft mir Takanori".


End file.
